There is something I need to tell you
by Polaris Stella
Summary: Clary has decided that it is about time, that she tells Luke, that she is pregnant with Alec's child, but that is easier said than done. A spinoff from the fanfic Love Will Find a Way (follows the series Shadowhunters)


Hey there!

So my friend Anne430f has been writhing this AU fic called "Love will find a way" (If you haven't read it yet I think you should go do it) and since I'm a pretty big fan of the father/daughter relationship between Luke and Clary, I decided to make a spinoff about them from her fanfiction :)

* * *

"Are you sure, that you don't want me to stay?" Alec asked carefully.

"For the love of the Angels; Yes!" Clary growled. "I've told a thousand times that I can handel it, just go already!"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave..." Alec looked at his pregnant wife a last time, before he got into the car and drow away.

Clary sighted and sat down on the park-bench and croshed her legs. She looked around at the people walking past her, at the kids running around and the happy couples, holding hands.

She remembered when she was just a kid herself, and she, her mum and Luke had spend many happy afternoons in this park. She remembered feeding the ducks at the lake, while her mum and Luke had been sitting at his bench watching her.

That was before, that she had found out about the truth about her family's bloodline and part of her wished that it could go back to be like it had been then. It had been so... peaceful at that time. Or it probably hadn't, now that she thought about it... there had probably been plenty of attacks, which she didn't remember, thanks to Magnus Bane and his spell...

No! She wasn't here to have her happy memories ruined. She was here to talk to Luke. She had something to tell him. Something very important. But how was she going to tell him? He had been very supportive and understanding about her choices, since she became a Shadow hunter, and she hope that it would be the same about this.

She wouldn't know what she was suppose to do, if he wouldn't. He had alway been there for her, and she wasn't sure if she could handel it, if he wanted to disown her of after this.

No. She was being stupid now. She knew that Luke loved her like a daughter. He would never abandon her, he had proved that to her in the past, by fighting the alfa of his pack to save her.

"Hey, Clary."

Clary looked up and saw Luke standing in front of her. "Luke!" She almost jumped up and hugged him.

"Wow!" Luke said, and hugged her back. "Take it easy, Clary."

She let go of him, and they sat down on the park-benche.

"It's good to see you," Clary said.

"You too," Luke answered. It was clear to him, that she was nervous. He could literally hear her heart beating faster than usually, probably because of what she wanted to talk to him about. On the phone she had sounded confident, but at the same time, she had also sounded a bit insecure, despite that she had tried to hide it.

Clary considered, if she should aske him how he had been, or talk about how lovely the weather was... But she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding it. She had to tell him sooner or later... And if anyone deceiver to know it sooner, it was defernently Luke!

"There, erm... there is something if need to tell you," she stated but hesitated.

"Yeah... You told me that on the phone."

Clary felt his hand grab hers. She took a deep breath. "The reason, that Maryse let Alec and I get married in the first place is... that I blackmailed her into it. I promised her, that she would get the cup. We made a deal and part of that deal, was that within ten years, Alec and I should have two children..."

Luke just nodded as a sign for her to go on.

"And I... I'm pregnant now." There. Now it was done. She forced herself to look him in the eyes, but to her surprise, she wasn't met by a shocked, or disappointed look.

"You are not... Mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Clary?" Luke asked her.

"Well because!" she nearly yelled and stood up in one move! "Because: I'm 19 years old. About six months ago, I was going to seek into a art school, and i had a bright future a head of me. Now, I've killed and blackmailed, I'm married to a man i barely know and differently not love, and I'm pregnant."

Now there was a bit of the shock, in Lukes eyes, witch she had expected earlier.

"It's not what most fathers wish for their daughters, Luke!"

"I Know that," Luke answered, still in a very calm voice and stood up in front of her. "But I also know you, Clary. You have always been very strong, stubborn and independent. Just like your mother was. This might not be the best way your life could have turned out, but I know, that you wouldn't have done any of those things, if you for one moment, didn't believe that you would be abel to handel it!"

He putted his hands on her shoulders, and she felt the tears threatening to fall, before Luke pulled her into a protective hug, just like he had done when she was younger and scared or sad about something.

"So am I to understand this, like you want to be a part of the childs life?"

"Of course I will, Clary," Luke promised.

Clary smiled. If Luke was just half as good at being a grandfather, as a father, neither her or her children had anything to fear!

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Clary asked. "I'm starving."

"Sure," Luke answered. They began walking towards the cafe as they had always been on, when Clary was younger.

On the way, Luke considered, if he should tell her, that he already knew about her pregnancy, probably long before she knew about it herself, but as he looked at her, he decided that some things should stay unspoken.

* * *

Please leave a comment with your thoughts ;)


End file.
